


La Chute

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling Lucifer, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: Qu'a ressenti Lucifer lorsque son Père a demandé à ce que les Anges aiment les humains?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà mon interprétation sur la chute de Lucifer dans Supernatural.  
> J'espère que le poème vous plaira :)

La Création supposée parfaite de mon père, les humains,  
Comparés à nous, ce ne sont que de misérables nains;  
Notre père nous a ordonné de les aimer,  
Je les haissais,

Pourquoi aimer un autre que lui?  
Pourquoi servir un autre que lui?  
Je refuse de me mettre à genoux !  
Plus jamais je ne serais sous le Divin joug!

Le Prince, le Guérisseur, le Messager peuvent bien jouer leur rôle,  
Je refuse de jouer le mien.  
Guerre, Mort, Pestilence et Famine peuvent bien jouer leur rôle,  
Je refuse de jouer le mien.

Ma Grâce si chaude devient glacée tel le Noir,  
Et ma peau se recouvre d'écailles,  
Et mon Père et mes Frères me font déchoir,  
Et mes ailes ne sont plus qu'écailles.

Et alors que je deviens l'Ange qui a chuté,  
Je promets de me venger.  
Mes écailles deviendront mes alliés,  
Sur l'Arbre, le Serpent je deviendrais.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques/Commentaires et Kudos sont bienvenus :)


End file.
